Two-state dipoles are utilized as electronic switches for power terminals of high voltage semiconductors, such as isolated gate bipolar transistors (IGBT), a power metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor, diodes, thyristors (e.g., gate turn-off thyristor), and/or the like. The two-state dipole switches between two states, an ON state (e.g., saturation state) and an OFF state. During the saturation state, a voltage drop across the dipole is comparatively low, such as a few volts, and relatively constant relative to the OFF state when the voltage drop across the dipole is high, such as a few kilovolts. To determine a state of the two-state dipole, conventional methods provide circuitry that is positioned proximate to the two-state dipole to measure a voltage of the two-state dipole. Specifically, the conventional methods are utilized to determine when the two-state dipole is in the ON state. For example for an IGBT, conventional methods only determine when a Vce of the IGBT is stationary representing an ON state (e.g., the first state). Additionally, conventional methods include isolation components to withstand the high voltage of the second state of the dipole. However, the isolation components reduce the accuracy of the conventional method to measure the Vce in the ON state. Additionally, conventional methods are affected by temperature based on temperature coefficients of the components utilized by the conventional methods. For example, a temperature of the isolation components of the conventional method may range from −40° C. to 100° C. due to the proximity to the heat dissipating power terminals of the dipole. Due to the temperature changes the voltage measured by the conventional methods is offset based on the temperature coefficients affecting the measured voltage representing the two-state dipole voltage.